


Stranded

by incognitajones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



Kylo didn’t seem concerned about the dangers of the uninhabited moon they’d been wrecked on, nor his unwilling companion. He lay on the grass starred with red wildflowers, eyes closed and hands folded over his broad chest encased in black. With his sharp nose and the lush curves of his mouth outlined in gold by firelight, he looked like a noble figure carved on a tomb. 

The effect was spoiled when he opened one eye to squint up at Rey. “Stop thinking so loudly about killing me.”

“I wasn’t,” she muttered. At least, not until they were off this planet.


End file.
